


They Have a Gun

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Games, Hide and Seek, M/M, Minorish Violence, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one-shot based off the dialogue prompt "They have a Gun." Basically seven college kids break into an old house that they think is abandoned, they play games, stuff ensues, someone gets shot. Not too bad, has some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Have a Gun

It was a dark night with a sea of stars streaking across the sky. The streetlights by the old house were burnt out and the only one still working only flickered at most. The seven teenagers had parked their cars far down the road as to not draw attention to their-technically illegal-late night shenanigans. The house before them was a double story dark grey house that had broken pieces of wood sticking out at different angles. The first person to reach the steps was Gabriel Novak, a sweet toothed, loud mouthed, and very obnoxious boy who had just graduated college with his AA degree a year ago. Gabriel had medium length blonde hair and was the trickster of the group. He was a cocky yet lovable man and was also oblivious to dangerous situations-not that he couldn't handle himself, but he was very carefree about everything. 

Gabriel carefully made it up to the door after looking through the two front windows and motioned over to a tall, long haired boy to join him on the ramshackle porch. The boy's name was Sam Winchester and he was a freshman in college and majoring in Global Mythology. He was kind, sassy, and very intelligent, Sam never ceased to excel in whatever he chose to focus on and lock picking was one of those focuses. Sam managed to pick the lock of the worn down house and it opened with a large creak. The two boys flinched but poked their heads in and turned around.

"All clear." Sam whispered to the rest of the group.

The rest of their group nodded and the first to follow Sam and Gabriel inside was Jo Harvelle. Jo was the shortest of the group but no one ever cared about how tall she was as she could beat anyone up if she really tried. She had long blonde hair that reached just past her shoulders and a badass vibe and sarcastic and witty personality. Jo grew up hunting with her father and works at a waitress at her mother's bar-needless to say she knows how to handle herself in a fight. 

The group searched around the dusty furniture and looked for a big enough space for them all to sit. They split up from each other to search the old, creepy house to look for spot-preferably with no windows- so that they could safely light their lanterns without standing out too much.

"Hey, over here!" A black haired Kevin Tran called from near the back of the worn house. Kevin was the youngest of the group but was a freshmen in college along with Jo and Sam. He was extremely intelligent and was in Advanced Placement for as long as he could remember. Kevin was standing in a large open living room when the rest of the group poured into the room to see what he'd found. There was a large open floor as the chairs were pushed away towards the walls of the room and a mostly clean dark navy blue rug was laid across the space. On the walls hung various pictures of very graphic scenes of murder and works that looked like they belonged to Stephen King.

"This place is so creepy. I love it!" A short haired redhead exclaimed excitedly, the girls name is Charlie Bradbury and she's one of the most unique characters of the group. Charlie is extremely nerdy and love all things fandom related. She's an avid Dungeons and Dragons player and knows everything from Doctor Who to Lord of the Rings. Charlie is also extremely tech savy, and even when she's not around computers she always knows how to find a solution to things.

"You've got that right. This place is more intense than _Slaughterhouse Five_." A tall brunette in a leather jacket acknowledged her comment and took a seat besides his brother on the dark carpet. The sarcastic but funny Dean Winchester had a love of things creepy and dark, they gave a certain spark to an otherwise boring life. He was a witty and playful guy but also hid a soft side behind his normal rough exterior. One of the biggest examples of this was the relationship Dean had with his younger brother Sam. Dean was only a sophomore in college and looked after his brother whenever he had the chance, there wasn't nearly anyone more important to Dean than Sam.

The rest of the group had settled next to eachother with Dean and Sam sitting next to each other, Gabriel was on Sam's right, Jo sat next to him, Kevin was seated next to her, then followed Charlie, and last of all was Castiel Novak. Castiel was the quietest of the group as he was a man of few words. It's not that the raven haired boy had nothing to say-he was just often very shy,but in front of his friends was when he was able to be himself.

Gabriel reached around to grab his backpack and pull it into his lap before reaching inside and pulling out a single bottle. "Okay, so what are we gonna play first? We have spin the bottle." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Sam before looking back to the rest of the group. "Truth of Dare, or Hide N Seek." He grinned.

"Gabe these are all high schooler games." Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What? Hiding secrets Cas? Or are you just a 'fraidy cat?" Gabriel teased and Castiel only looked down at his hands not saying anything. "Any more complaints? What's the vote?" Gabriel looked around at the rest of the group.

"How about we start with truth or dare, loosen us up a bit before spin the bottle." Jo suggested with a shrug. Everyone else just nodded in silent agreement and Gabriel set the bottle down behind him.

"Okay Jo, you spoke up, you start." Gabriel picked her out and so she simply nodded.

"Okay, um, Charlie. Truth or dare?" Jo turned to the redhead.  
"Dare." Charlie smiled widely.  
"Okay. I dare you to...grind on Castiel." She smirked.

Castiel's eyes widened along with Charlie's but they both just gave a simple shrug. Charlie and Castiel were best friends and both happened to be extremely gay, so the grinding wouldn't be awkward for them-well not completely. Charlie stood up and straddled Castiel's lap and proceeded to grind down on her best friend for a few seconds before she parted from him and just tossed her hair back. "Easy." Charlie smirked and Castiel only nodded as he was completely unfazed by the simple action.

"Charlie it's your go." Gabriel spoke.

"Yep, um, Sam. Truth or Dare?" Charlie turned to the long haired boy.  
"Uh-truth." he responded.  
"Boo you're no fun. Hmm. Do you have a crush-if so, on a boy or a girl?" She leaned forward.  
"Uh." Sam shifted slightly uncomfortably. "I have a crush on a guy."  
"Ooooh." She cooed with a large grin while Sam blushed slightly.

"Okay, Kevin, truth or dare?" Sam turned towards the AP student.  
"Dare." Kevin smirked.  
"Hmm, I dare you to rip out a page from the book behind you." Sam smiled and Kevin looked offended.

Kevin turned around to pick up the book behind him and brushed dust off the cover and looked up at Sam in horror. "To Kill a Mockingbird? This is a classic Sam!" Kevin was genuinely hurt.

"You picked dare." Sam smiled mischievously.

"You're pure evil Sam." Kevin shook his head and picked a random page before ripping it from the spine of the book and quickly throwing it behind him. Kevin looked down sadly at the book before turning back to the group. "Okay, Dean. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dean smirked confidently.  
"I dare you to, sit in the most attractive-in the room-person's lap until the next turn is over." Kevin smiled.  
"You want me to sit in my own lap?" He joked.  
"Ha ha, fine." Kevin thought. "Sit in Castiel's lap-if you're okay with it Cas." Kevin turned to the ravenette.

Castiel looked at Kevin and then at Dean before turning back to Kevin and giving a small nod of consent. Dean heaved himself up and moved just to the left to sit onto Castiel's lap. Castiel could feel his face heating up but said nothing and partially hid his face behind Dean's back, but no one seemed to notice. Dean felt his stomach to a flip when he felt Castiel's shoulder against his back but said nothing about it as he turned to face Gabriel. 

"Okay Gabe, truth or dare?" Dean asked.  
"Hmm, truth."  
"Lame, both you and Sammy are wusses." Dean shrugged and thought for a second. "Who do you currently like?" Dean asked knowingly.  
"Hmph." Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance but only blushed minimally when he answered. "Sam."  
"Okay." Dean smirked and glanced at his blushing brother.

"Cassie." Gabriel turned to look at his younger brother. "Truth or dare? And Dean, you can get off of him now." Gabriel commented and caused the other boy to realize his situation as he quickly and awkwardly moved off the smaller boy. There was a few moments of silence before Gabriel turned his attention back towards Castiel.

"Um, dare." Castiel replied hesitantly, knowing that Gabriel had too much insight on him for him to risk picking the answer he would have preferred. 

Gabriel smirked and took some time before he responded to Castiel's answer. "Okay, I dare you to be handcuffed to the person of your choice-for the rest of the night." He smiled before pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs from his backpack. 

Castiel's face grew red before he nervously glanced at everyone in the circle. Both Castiel and Gabriel knew who Castiel wanted to be handcuffed to, but Castiel had no desire to show how eager he was to be close to said person, but even everyone else in the room knew who Castiel wanted to be cuffed to-everyone but the person at least. 

To help him out Charlie spoke up, "Well, I don't consent to this kink."

Jo also realized what was going on. "I'm not into BDSM."

Kevin glanced at them before understanding. "My mom will kill me if those things leave marks." He shook his head in disapproval. 

"Fine I'll do it." Dean spoke up before Sam or Gabriel also had the chance to turn down the other side of the dare. Castiel's heart flipped and Gabriel smirked before grabbing Castiel's right wrist and Dean's left wrist. Once the handcuffs were locked Gabriel held up the key and put it in the miniature-usually useless-pocket in his jeans.

"Okay, now that everyone's gone, how about some spin the bottle?" Gabriel sent a wink Castiel's way which caused the younger brother to roll his eyes in response. "Castiel you start." Gabriel took the bottle from his side and handed it over to the blue-eyed boy.

Dean watched Castiel's left hand intently as the other boy placed the bottle on the ground and spun it. The blue rug did little to hinder the momentum of the bottle and it eventually slowed down to rest on Charlie. Dean seemed to visually relax and noticed that Castiel had relaxed his tension as well. Charlie only smiled warmly and leaned forward to peck Castiel softly on the lips before pulling away herself.

They were both completely unfazed and no one else had said anything because it simply wasn't interesting enough. Then Charlie spun the bottle and it went around and around before landing on Kevin. Kevin simply shrugged and the two both kissed. Spin the bottle wasn't entirely interesting as they were all close friends, but none of them were in very successful relationships at the moment.

Kevin spun the bottle and cringed when it landed on Gabriel. There was laughter from the rest of the party when Gabriel simply wiggled his eye brows and the twos lips briefly grazed each other. Gabriel knew who he wanted to kiss, and now that it was his turn he fully intended on making that wish come true. So Gabriel gave the bottle a spin and prayed silently that it would land on the person next to him. The man grinned when the bottle pointed towards Sam and the long haired boy had a small smile on is face. 

Sam was the first to move forward and lock their lips together and Gabriel followed in pleasant surprise. It was only until the two started making out that Dean rolled his eyes and coughed to get them to separate. Gabriel grinned and made a show of licking his lips to which Sam only blushed and rolled his eyes. Then Sam proceeded to spin the bottle himself and frowned a bit when it landed on Jo.

Jo frowned as well but gave a small shrug. Truth was the Winchesters were basically family to her, they were the older brothers that she'd never had and their parents had been friends for as long as she could remember. So when Sam leaned forward and grabbed her face he simply kissed her forehead and she smiled with gratitude. Gabriel also looked rather pleased with the situation as he was now very protective of who Sam kissed.

Jo grabbed the bottle and it spun to only land on the other Winchester-Dean. "Are you kidding me? Seriously you guys are like my brothers." She complained. Truth was Jo used to have a crush on Dean, but that all ended after a few years of just herself moving on from him-it was just your typical school girl crush.

"Haha, like you haven't been begging for this since we met." Dean teased her knowingly and turned his head so that she could kiss his cheek. Dean then took the bottle and spun it so that it went in circles about ten times before landing on his brother Sam. "No fucking way. Not happening." Dean and Sam both shook their heads in refusal and Gabriel only shrugged as he was perfectly fine with that. So Dean gave it another spin and it ended up landing on Castiel instead.

Dean's heart flipped as soon as it landed on the blue eyed boy and he felt his mouth go dry. He'd been wanting to do this since Castiel and he first became friends back in middle school, and now after all this time he finally had the opportunity to kiss him. The best part was that-unknowingly to Dean-Castiel felt the exact same way about Dean. Castiel had a crush on Dean and his beautiful green eyes as soon as the two met, and now the moment he'd been waiting for had finally presented itself.

Castiel slowly turned to face Dean and he felt like his heart would burst from his chest as it was pounding so hard he could hear it. Dean meanwhile was mentally preparing himself before leaning in to kiss his best friend. But the moment they both leaned in to connect a large creak sounded and the instantly pulled apart.

"Shit! Someone's here! Turn off the lanterns!" Gabriel hissed under his breath as he took the bottle and stuffed it back into his bag with one of the lanterns. 

Charlie grabbed the other of the three lanterns and Jo grabbed the last and they quickly turned them off. They could hear the sounds of a single pair of footsteps echoing through the dark house and they all turned to look at one another.

"Okay, everyone it's time for hide and seek a bit early." Gabriel spoke quietly but quickly. "Get out of the house without being seen, we'll all meet up by the Impala and my low rider once we're out. If everyone's not there by 1:30 then we'll come back looking for you." Gabriel flinched as the footsteps got slightly closer before fading again. "Split up but try to keep someone in sight at all times, and Dean." Jo Charlie and Kevin had already started to move away. "Take care of my little brother, we'll uncuff you two when we're safe." Gabriel took Sam's hand and split to the left and the other three kids had made it out. 

Dean and Castiel met eyes and nodded to one another before crouching and moving quietly out of the room and paused as they heard a single pair of footsteps moving away from them.

"There's a back door down the hallway and to the left. I saw it when we were looking for a place to sit." Castiel whispered to Dean and the latter simply nodded before they continued maneuvering around the tattered furniture.

They turned the corner and heard a loud creak come from under their feet. "Shit!" Dean murmured and they heard the pair of footsteps turn and start getting louder. "Run."

The two stumbled and made it to the hallway before the door, but instead of continuing forward Castiel dragged Dean to the right into a single room. Dean looked at him in confusion but Castiel ignored him and pulled the other boy silently into a small closet before shutting the door. The footsteps grew louder and stopped before starting again. They heard a loud and gruff "Hey!" before a gunshot rang out.

"Fuck. They have a gun." Dean mumbled and turned to Cas who was pressed up against his front. Dean figured he'd ignore the compromising situation for now and focus on a very worried looking Castiel. Castiel was wide eyes and looked like he would hyperventilate at any moment. "Okay, Cas, I need you to focus." Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder with his free hand. "Everything's going to be fine, we just have to get out that back door, and we're home free." Dean met Castiel's eyes and the blue-eyed boy started to gradually calm down.

"Okay." Castiel nodded and then started to focus on their position. "Um, Dean?" Castiel blushed as he became aware of the twos proximity.

"What?" Dean turned to fully face him and their noses were nearly touching.  
"U-uh. We-we're." Castiel stuttered while turning his head away.

Dean looked at him confused but then realized how Castiel was edging away from him. "Oh..." Dean blushed slightly before turning to listen to the sounds on the other side of the door. "The footsteps have stopped, we should make a run for it." Dean carefully slid the closet door open and listened for any movement and heard just the slightest creak from the other side of the house. "Let's move."

Dean slid out of the closet and pulled Castiel out beside him. The two checked their surroundings before they slowly stepped into the hallway. Castiel nodded to Dean and they quickly and quietly made their way to the back door. Once unlocked and opened the door let out a loud creak and they heard loud footsteps coming towards them from closer than before.

"Shit run!" Dean flew out the door first with Castiel in tow and they both started running down and around the house towards the main road. A shot went off behind them and Castiel let out a loud cry of pain and Dean ducked as another shot ran out. "Cas?" He quickly pulled Castiel to the side behind the cover of trees and kept going until he was sure they were safe.

"Cas?" Dean asked while moving to lean Castiel against a tree. "Castiel are you okay?" Castiel looked up at Dean with pain in his eyes.

"My left arm." He breathed out. 

Dean nodded and met Castiel's eyes. "Okay, Cas, I need you to turn and get closer to me so I can wrap your arm. I have a rag in my pocket okay?" Dean watched Castiel nod after a moment and then moved forward to lean against Dean so that the green-eyed boy was able to pull the rag from his pocket and wrap the other boy's wound. Dean pulled back and noticed red staining onto his hand where he had put the bandage and frowned in worry at the other boy.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel murmured.

"That'll stop the blood." Dean and Cas pulled away from each other. "We'll get you fixed up when we get back to the Impala." Dean intertwined their handcuffed hands together to give Castiel a reassuring squeeze, but when he went to let go Castiel held on tight. Dean gave him a look but said nothing as he helped him off the tree. 

The two stumbled about five blocks down the road before they made it back to the Impala and Gabriel's low rider. Castiel was leaning against Dean the whole walk so it took a bit longer to get there than it could had. Dean glanced at his watch and noticed that it was nearly 1:30. They made it around a bend and saw Gabriel glancing down at his watch and the others looking around. Dean's eyes automatically looked for and found his brother standing next to the shorter Novak brother and let out a sigh of relief.

Dean and Castiel walked out of the shadows and out into the open which caused the rest of the group to turn and let out shouts of relief.

"There you guys are" Jo visually relaxed as they approached.

"I thought that we were gonna have to kick some ass and go looking for you." Charlie smiled. "We were worried because that damn bastard had a gun. Shot at Jo, Kevin, and I while we were getting out!"

"Um, Dean. What's up with Cas?" Kevin was the first of the group to notice the way Castiel was walking and leaning onto Dean.

"Dean what happened?" Gabriel moved around from his vehicle as soon as Kevin had asked the question. His usual playful demeanor was lost and he was practically glaring daggers into the older Winchester.

"He got shot." Dean met Gabriel's eyes before moving past him and leaning Castiel against the Impala. "We had run out the back door, the door creaked and let whoever was following us know we left. The guy took two shots and one hit Cas in the arm." Dean explained.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Gabriel met Dean's eyes before turning Cas to look at his shoulder.

"And what do you suppose we say to the guys at the hospital? That seven college kids broke into some guys old house to play spin the bottle and truth or dare?" Dean shook his head. "No, I'll take him to the hospital and say it was a drive by shooting or some crap. I'll call you once we're admitted in-make it look like we weren't all together. Okay?" Dean tried to convince the candy loving Novak.

"Fine. I'll take Sam, Jo, Charlie, and Kev. I'll meet you there. Don't forget to call." Gabriel went to walk away but turned around again. "Dean Winchester I swear if-"

"If Cas doesn't make it out alright you'll kill me. I know. I'll call. He'll be okay." Dean met Gabriel's hard gaze and the Novak nodded before turning around and walking towards his ride.

Charlie, Jo, and Kevin all slowly followed behind him and climbed into the back seat. Sam followed slowly behind them after nodding to Dean in an assurance that the older brother was okay.

"I'm fine Sammy. I'll meet you later." Dean said gruffly.

Sam simply nodded in response before getting into the passenger's side of Gabriel's low rider. Dean walked over and then turned back around quickly to call to Gabriel before he got into the driver's side.

"Gabe!" He called.

Gabriel turned around with his eyebrows up in question. "What?"

"Key. Can't exactly explain handcuffs easy. Or drive for that matter." Dean gestured to the handcuffs.

Gabriel nodded knowingly before reaching into his pocket and tossing Dean the keys. Dean caught them and brought up Castiel and his wrists to unlock the cuffs. He heard the door slam on Gabriel's car when he took the handcuffs off and threw them and the key in the backseat of the Impala.

"Okay Cas, we're gonna get you to the hospital." Dean helped Castiel lean onto him before moving the other man to the passenger's side and helping him into the vehicle. "Hey Cas?" Castiel's eyes were starting to droop. "Shit." Dean thought for a second before realizing the adrenaline from the bullet wound must have started to wear off. "Cas, stay with me." Dean pleaded as he shook Castiel's shoulders. "Cas you gotta stay awake okay? You're gonna be fine but I need you to stay awake." Dean shook Castiel again and cursed under his breath when the man only looked at him with hooded lids. "Fine. Let's at least finish that damn game." Dean put a single hand on Castiel's face before locking their lips together.

Castiel's eyes blew wide open and he looked at Dean with surprise as the slightly older man kissed him. The green eye'd student pulled away before Castiel was able to respond and he looked down at Castiel with relief.

"Good. At least that woke you up." Dean let out a sigh of relief. He looked down at Castiel and gave him a small grin. "You good?"

"Y-yeah. Um, extremely." Castiel's face flushed and he glanced away. "Thank you Dean, for everything." Castiel looked back at him before Dean pulled himself from the passenger's side and closed the door behind him. He made his way around to the driver's side and shut the door before starting up the Impala.

"Don't sweat it Cas. There's nothing I won't do for you." Dean gave him a small smile and started driving in the direction of the hospital.  
"Dean," Cas started. "Would you ever want to do that again?"  
"Do what Cas? You getting shot? No, I'd prefer not." Dean glanced over with an eyebrow raised.  
"No, I meant the kiss." Cas said bluntly and Dean'd foot stumbled and hit the brakes before he caught himself.  
"T-the kiss?" Dean flushed and quickly started driving again.  
"Yes." Castiel was looking at his hands in his lap.  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes, Dean."

"I'd love to." Dean smiled and the corners of Castiel's lips rose up. "But how about we do it properly next time? Not in an old shack where we get lucky while playing spin the bottle. Not after running away from some jackass who shot you." Dean looked back over at the raven haired boy. "Properly, like on a date." He smiled.

"I'd love that Dean." Castiel grinned and looked up at the man next to him, after their adventure was over the two planned on having plenty more of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic! This is my seventh work on here so far and I'm happy that y'all seem to be enjoying these dialogue prompted works! Thanks for all the Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks! (P.S: No offense at all to those of you who also ship Wincest, the comment of Sam and Dean not wanting to kiss is totally not putting y'all down, ship freely guys)


End file.
